Transcendence
by Rikari-chan
Summary: The Generation of Miracles hasn't been the same since that day. After being subjected to a strange serum that changed them and the world itself twelve years ago, they were deemed the rulers of a new world. They became the figureheads to achieve the long desired peace humanity sought for centuries. When the peace is broken, what will they do to save the ones they love? AU. Collab


Hi hi people~! Here's a collab between me, Rikari-chan, and one of my totally adorbs friends, BerryBliss~! Ahaha yeah. Have fun reading~ Welp this is just a product of my usual randomness~

(Prologue: It was edited by BerryBliss but yeah it was my idea apparently :3)

(Thanks to the peeps who gave the names XD)

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kuroko no Basket. **

On with the story~!

* * *

Pain. Nothing but pain. His body was numb. He was rendered completely immobile – useless. He really should have known that it would come down to this. A lone man glanced around the abandoned lab that he had come to cherish so much – so much that he almost never left it. Even now, the thought of leaving it all pained him. Knocked over test tubes, flasks and various laboratory apparatus lay in complete disarray – shards of glass strewn all over the floor. Massive indicators of his struggles over the years – that was the sight he was met with – the only thing that filled his senses.

Memories flashed through his head, possibly the effect of being shot and left to bleed, but at least now, it was complete. His lifelong goal – everything was falling into place. The serum was to be distributed all over the world – the suffering would end. Just like what his wife wanted. The miracle that was going to change the world was on its way. The miracle everyone sought, so as to build their future and entrust it to future generations...

Everyone would just have to wait a bit. The wait wouldn't be long. Yes... just a bit longer now... He felt like he could rest, at long last – his purpose served, his goals achieved, and his job done. How sad it was however, that he could no longer be around to see the fruit of his efforts.

* * *

AK-0411S. The product of a certain scientist whose name was hidden by the government's years of research. Its mass production dated back to twelve years ago, during the year of its initial release. Test subjects varied widely – as, the treatment was conducted on both young children to the elderly. None were spared – as was decreed by the law. Much to the public's suspicion, the government's disbandment followed soon after. The serum itself induced various effects – some stranger and more peculiar than others in nature. Some symptoms and aftereffects were proven more severe in certain cases than in others.

Six individuals however, proved most subject to the serum. Thus, they were immediately hailed the "Generation of Miracles", six prodigious males who benefited the most out of the serum having developed heightened senses, and access to the innate abilities residing within them. Just what they wanted. Just as what was expected, should the research prove fruitful – no, perhaps it exceeded even those expectations... Akashi Seijuro, sixteen years old, was one such man. Shortly after he had received treatment – things started happening to him, his body undergoing a series of changes. His senses suddenly became sharper.

He could suddenly smell his favorite food miles away and hear the faintest heartbeat even through the thickest soundproof walls. The transformation of his left eye from deep crimson to a glorious hue of aureole was but one of the many changes he had undergone when he reached this point. (There would be a voice echoing in his mind - his mother's, complimenting his deep crimson irises. The color she would always look upon warmly. The eyes of the son she had come to be so proud of over the years... "I'm proud of you, Seijuro," she would say. "So proud.")

Everything suddenly became natural to him – knowledge, power, victory. He became the best of the best in everything he did and was unmatched in every way. Life, in his younger years however, was starting to seem lonelier to him. Nothing but an obligatory, mundane routine. They called him special. So special that he was different from others. Somewhere along his rapidly progressing growth, he had unknowingly distanced himself from the people around him.

It was by this time that the people were considering a new system of power, following the disbandment of the aforementioned government. So someone proposed this: "Let the most powerful rule and guide us in the years to come. No matter how young they may be, they are the miracles we've been waiting for all these years." The idea seemed ridiculous at first, but soon enough, as people started growing accustomed to their daily lifestyle that came with the new system of government (ruled by six six year olds, no less), the days of unrest ended. The protests stopped – all was well. If anything – the days in the past seemed forgotten – almost non-existent for those who remained.

Somewhere, in that mundane world – Akashi had found friends in that so-called group of theirs, the Generation of Miracles. And that was enough for him to accept the widely accepted 'truth' they lived in. Soon enough, the world submitted to them, having been divided into five factions. Peace was kept for a long time – but something in Akashi Seijuro – a gut feeling perhaps – told him something was wrong. That something was about to happen. Change - and not of the good kind.

He couldn't leave the center atrium of their headquarters - which was called the Miracle Palace - considering representatives from the five factions had all gathered as usual, to address certain lingering issues of the people. Just the usual trifling matters that concerned him in one way or another. Kageyama, the representative of Murasakibara Atsushi's faction, Vouillebard then spoke when it was his turn. He seemed quite bothered - he spoke, head bowed low. He did not meet the Emperor's eyes, for it may have been interpreted as an act of disrespect.

"Various areas have been attacked, sire." He straightened himself, taking out some documents from his bag and handing them over to Akashi. Reports - of the attacks, their allotted times, the number of victims for each attack, and where they were conducted. From what was gathered, all the attacks took place around 10 PM to 12 midnight. One could conclude that there were multiple forces - some attacks, after all, took place at the exact same time. Someone must have sent a signal. It was highly likely that these groups dispersed in various countries all worked for one man.

"And what of the targets?" Akashi inquired. "A bunch of new immigrants, sire. Some citizens too. It seems that all of the immigrants hailed from Your Grace's faction." Akashi eyes widened a fraction. To even involve innocents into this- Murders weren't things that usually happened. The serum changed people to the point that their demeanors completely changed.

"What course of action should we take in order to assure the people's safety, milord? If there's anything we can help you with-" "No, you've done enough. And you've done well." Akashi breathes heavily, standing up from his chair. "I understand the situation now." This is a grave situation they've gotten themselves into, that's for sure.

Well, it was about time to engage himself into the open field anyway - he was feeling quite rusty as of recent. His other side felt what seemed to be anticipation - the snake inside him stirring and pushing against his consciousness, the melody of murder reverberating in body and soul. So he was right. Perhaps it was time. And he spoke them. The five words that made his fate take a turn that was, at the time - unimaginable, uncontrollable - the five words that changed his future - their future, following the revelation that shattered their world forever. "I'll take care of this."

* * *

:3 Hope you liked reading the prologue~! Feel free to leave a review~! The next chap's going to come soon :3

And no. The Kageyama here isn't Kageyama from Haikyuu (Though I really would like to have him here-/slapped XD)


End file.
